Premier rendez-vous
by lasurvolte
Summary: "- Si je t'aime et que tu m'aimes, il faut absolument qu'on fasse quelque chose pour ça. " Gon lance ça, après de réclamer un rendez-vous à Kirua. Son premier rendez-vous.


**Titre :** Premier rendez-vous

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Hunter x Hunter ne m'appartient pas

 **Pairing :** Kirugon

* * *

Gon était imprévisible. Dans le genre mini tornade dévastatrice. Kirua aurait dû y être habitué, mais tu parles, on ne s'habitue jamais vraiment à un tel caractère. Aussi quand Gon attrapa ses deux mains pour les serrer fort, se rapprochant de lui, Kirua sut que Gon allait dire le genre de truc hyper malaisant. Du style :

\- Si je t'aime et que tu m'aimes, il faut absolument qu'on fasse quelque chose pour ça.

Kirua sentit un frisson remonter dans son dos jusqu'à ses épaules, frémissant de tout son corps, ses cheveux se dressant sur sa tête. Sans compter ses joues qui se colorèrent en une jolie couleur rouge.

\- Gon, dis pas des choses aussi embarrassantes, tu veux bien ?

\- Ben quoi ? C'est la vérité. C'est toi qui me l'as dit.

C'était vrai. Quelques jours plus tôt, Kirua avait dû manger trop de bonbons et la surdose de sucre avait dû lui monter au cerveau, il avait donc complètement pété les plombs et avait soudain avoué à Gon ses sentiments, juste parce qu'il le trouvait absolument trop mignon. Les mots étaient à peine sortis de sa bouche qu'il avait tenté de s'étouffer avec un oreiller. Jusqu'à ce que Gon lui dise très simplement _« moi aussi je t'aime Kirua »_ et qu'ils échangent un baiser. Ça avait été tellement facile que Kirua était encore persuadé d'avoir eu affaire à un songe bizarre.

Gon venait de lui prouver que non.

\- Bon. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda Kirua mort de gêne.

Il espérait que ça allait simplement passer vite. Peut-être que Gon voulait juste un petit bisou, et ce serait facile et agréable de répondre à son attente.

\- Un rendez-vous, s'exclama Gon. Un vrai rendez-vous.

Kirua se raidit de tout son long.

\- Un… Rendez-vous ?

\- Oui.

\- Ah.

\- Tu veux bien ?

Kirua se racla la gorge, Gon tenait toujours ses mains prisonnières et son regard ne voulait pas le lâcher.

\- Euh… Ben… Hmm…

L'espoir qu'il lut dans les yeux de son ami… Petit-ami… le fit acquiescer :

\- Okay.

Gon le relâcha et leva le bras en l'air :

\- Génial ! Donc, demain, neuf heures, devant la grande horloge.

\- On part pas d'ici ?

\- Non, ce serait pas un rendez-vous sinon.

Kirua se rendit à cet argument. Gon lui sourit et le Zoldik se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser. Gon l'arrêta en posant sa main sur sa bouche :

\- Demain.

 _Okay, demain._

\- Au lit maintenant !

Gon alla immédiatement se coucher, plantant là Kirua et dix mille pensées qui venaient le perturber. Un rendez-vous. Kirua n'était jamais sorti avec personne, il ne savait pas du tout comment s'y prendre, il ne savait pas ce qu'il fallait faire, ce qu'attendrait Gon de lui et s'il mettait les pieds dans le plat et que la journée était une catastrophe ? Est-ce que Gon continuerait à vouloir de lui ?

Oui bien sûr que oui, sans doute, peut-être.

Kirua alla s'allonger dans son lit mais ses yeux étaient grands ouverts et fixaient le plafond. Allait-il y arriver ? Il avait l'impression que c'était pire qu'une mission, pire qu'un assassinat. Il ne savait pas du tout ce qui l'attendait.

Gon avait déjà eu des rendez-vous. Avec Pâmu par exemple. Kirua les avait observés et Gon semblait connaître tous les gestes, tous les mots, il savait y faire. Pas lui. Il se frotta les yeux, et se convainquit mentalement. Ça irait. Tout se passerait bien. Ça irait.

Il finit par s'endormir et se réveilla une heure avant le rendez-vous. Gon avait déjà disparu de la chambre et Kirua soupira. Il mangea vaguement un truc pour le petit déjeuner puis fouilla dans ses affaires pour trouver des fringues de rendez-vous. Comment on s'habillait pour un rendez-vous ? Kirua se souvenait de Pâmu qui s'était totalement métamorphosé pour sortir avec Gon. Est-ce qu'il devait débarquer avec des paillettes dans les cheveux, dans les yeux et une jolie robe moulante ? Kirua secoua la tête, non c'était ridicule. Il fouilla une demi-heure dans ses vêtements avant de se décider pour ce qu'il portait le plus souvent, son sous pull violet, tee-shirt blanc et short. Ça irait très bien.

Il se pointa au lieu de rendez-vous avec cinq minutes de retard, en espérant que ça n'énerverait pas Gon (pourquoi ça l'énerverait ?). Il se sentait mal à l'aise. Le garçon était déjà là, ses cheveux en brosse, sa tenue verte, son grand sourire. Rien n'avait changé chez lui.

\- Salut Kirua.

Kirua sortit une main de ses poches pour faire un geste :

\- Yo.

\- Je te l'ai jamais dit, mais tu es vraiment très beau, ajouta Gon.

Kirua avait déjà envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Il poussa Gon pour l'éloigner de lui :

\- Ouais ouais, stop les compliments. On va où ?

Il supposait que Gon avait prévu quelque chose, il l'espérait, parce qu'il ne savait pas du tout quoi faire lui, il ne savait pas du tout comment s'y prendre.

\- Au cinéma, répondit Gon.

Puis il avança droit devant et Kirua le suivit, remettant sa main dans sa poche. Gon avait totalement l'air de savoir ce qu'il faisait, il marchait à ses côtés l'air tout content et le guidait dans la ville. Kirua se sentait complètement paumé, il ignorait quoi faire, quoi dire. C'était un rendez-vous non ? Il ne pouvait pas agir comme d'habitude. Il laissa Gon faire la conversation et il fut presque soulagé quand ils arrivèrent dans le cinéma. Kirua regarda les films proposés, il y avait le choix entre action ou romance. Gon lui demanda celui qu'il avait envie de voir et Kirua eut l'impression que c'était une question piège. Devait-il choisir celui qu'il voulait vraiment voir (le film d'action), ou celui qu'il fallait voir pendant un rendez-vous (la romance) ? Et s'il répondait faux, est-ce que Gon serait déçu ?

\- Euh je sais pas, choisis toi ! Se défila Kirua.

Gon pointa le film d'action du doigt :

\- Dans ce cas, celui-là.

Kirua hocha la tête, Gon avait bien choisi. Ils s'installèrent dans la salle et Kirua tenta enfin de se détendre, de se laisser aller. Tout se passerait bien, ce n'était qu'un rendez-vous, pas une épreuve. Personne ne le jugerait s'il faisait un faux pas, du moins l'espérait-il. Il poussa un soupir, s'installa confortablement dans son siège et fixa l'écran où le film commençait à s'afficher. Il oublia un peu cette histoire de rendez-vous pendant les heures qui suivirent et sortit plus tard du cinéma un peu plus détendu qu'à l'allé. Gon et lui discutèrent du film qu'ils venaient de voir et s'arrêtèrent dans une auberge pour manger. On leur apporta des plats énormes et d'habitude Kirua aurait proposé à Gon de faire la course pour voir celui qui arrivait à dévorer le plus vite, mais il se retint. Ils étaient à un rendez-vous, ça ne se passait sans doute pas comme ça. Le stress revint à la charge alors qu'il grignotait plus qu'il ne mangeait.

\- Queyque chyose nye va pas Kirua ? Demanda Gon la bouche pleine.

\- Hm si ça va.

\- Alors mange, sourit Gon qui dévorait son assiette sans gêne.

Kirua hocha la tête. Gon n'avait pas l'air de se prendre la tête. Il avait de la sauce tomate jusque sur le nez et Kirua oublia de manger pendant une demi-minute, trop occupé à être attendrit en le regardant. Il chopa une serviette et lui essuya le bout du nez, Gon tourna ses yeux vers lui et son sourire éclaira son visage :

\- Merci Kirua.

\- Ouais… De rien. Si tu continues tu vas en avoir jusque dans les cheveux.

\- Okay je fais attention promis.

Et il recommença à dévorer. Kirua se sentit sourire malgré lui et secoua la tête, légèrement amusé. Il mangea lui aussi, en essayant de pas s'en foutre partout, histoire de rester digne ou un truc du genre. Pas qu'il en ait quelque chose à faire, mais c'était un rendez-vous alors…

L'après-midi, Gon l'emmena ailleurs.

\- On va où ? Demanda Kirua.

\- Tu verras, c'est une surprise.

Kirua fronça le nez, venant de Gon, il n'était pas très sûr d'apprécier les surprises. Ils se dirigèrent finalement vers la fête foraine qui venait de s'installer dans la ville. Kirua n'était jamais monté sur un manège de toute sa vie, pas le temps, d'autre chose à faire et à penser. Sa famille était plus préoccupée par le fait de le rendre résistant à la douleur que par son amusement personnel.

\- J'adore les manèges, commenta Gon, des fois il y avait une fête foraine qui venait s'installer sur l'île de la Baleine et je pouvais y passer des heures. Mais c'était un peu triste de le faire seul. Du coup je suis content de t'avoir avec moi aujourd'hui.

Kirua lui sourit, puis ils coururent au premier manège qu'ils virent. Un grand-huit. Kirua se sentait fébrile en montant dans le wagon, Gon se moqua de lui :

\- Tu as peur ?

\- Pas du tout.

\- Tu trembles !

\- C'est parce que je suis impatient !

Gon fit une mine un peu chafouine et le taquina :

\- C'est ce que disent tous les trouillards.

Kirua grommela :

\- Je suis pas un trouillard !

Le manège démarra alors et il s'accrocha par automatisme à la barre, faisant ricaner Gon. Il lui donna un coup de coude et regarda avec émerveillement l'appareil monter la pente. Quand ils arrivèrent tout au-dessus il ouvrit grand la bouche, et cria de plaisir quand ils foncèrent à toute allure. Gon et lui levèrent les mains en s'extasiant tout au long de la descente. Ils arrivèrent en rigolant et se décidèrent pour un deuxième tour. Kirua était complètement sous le charme de la vitesse et de la sensation qu'elle procurait. Ce n'était pas comme quand lui-même courait en utilisant ses pouvoirs, c'était une sensation différente, et c'était drôlement amusant.

\- On en fait un autre ? Proposa Gon.

Kirua accepta. Ils se tapèrent tous les manèges à sensation de la fête. Ceux qui tournaient vites, ceux qui allaient de haut en bas vite, et chaque fois les deux garçons s'éclataient, le rire au bord des lèvres. Ensuite ils se décidèrent pour la maison aux miroirs déformants et s'amusèrent avec leurs reflets, petits, grands, gros, complètement bizarres. Kirua se marra quand il se retrouva devant un miroir qui le rendait géant alors que celui de Gon à côté le rendait tout petit.

\- Aha, je crois que ces miroirs ont très bien compris la situation.

Gon lui tira la langue, et échangea de place avec Kirua :

\- Voilà qui est plus juste, dit-il.

Ils se taquinèrent ainsi quelques temps.

Ils enchainèrent avec la maison du rire, courant dans les tonneaux, s'amusant sur les tapis roulant, se bataillant dans une marre de fils qui les empêchait d'avancer, plongeant dans un immense toboggan. Puis ils prirent un train fantôme et se marrèrent tout du long devant les effets spéciaux un peu raté. Quand une main squelettique se posa sur l'épaule de Gon, celui-ci la serra dans la sienne pour lui dire bonjour, pas effrayé pour deux sous. Kirua tenta de lui faire « bouh » à l'oreille, mais plutôt que de faire sursauter Gon, cela le fit éclater de rire. Ils sortirent l'air joyeux, même après avoir vu un clown effrayant leur courir après avec une fausse tronçonneuse.

Gon dû empêcher Kirua de dépenser tous ses Jenis dans les attrapes peluches et autres trucs du genre.

\- Attend Gon ! Encore une fois, je sais que je vais y arriver cette fois-ci.

\- C'est de l'arnaque Kirua, c'est programmé pour qu'on ne réussisse pas.

\- Mais moi je vais réussir !

\- Kirua !

Gon allait devoir l'assommer s'il continuait à dépenser tout son argent pour rien. Kirua réussit pourtant à attraper une peluche en forme de lapin et il la tendit fièrement à Gon :

\- J'ai réussi ! S'exclama-t-il.

Gon leva les yeux au ciel, prit la peluche, et attrapa Kirua par le cou quand celui-ci voulu essayer d'attraper la peluche tortue.

\- On y va, y a un autre manège que je veux faire.

Kirua se débattit essayant de retourner près des machines.

\- J'ai une super idée Gon, laisse-moi faire.

Et avec ses doigts, il fit apparaître de l'électricité, souriant fièrement. Gon le traina plus fort avec lui :

\- Ça suffit les bêtises, tu viens maintenant.

Kirua soupira, mais finit par accepter de suivre Gon. Il changea de couleur devant le manège qu'avait choisi le garçon.

\- C'est hors de question que je monte là-dedans, commenta-t-il.

Il observait les wagons du train en forme de cœur avec un air dégoûté.

\- Mais c'est un truc pour les couples, fit Gon.

\- Et alors ?

\- Alors nous en sommes un. De couple.

Kirua détourna les yeux à toute vitesse, gêné au maximum, croisant les bras en geste défensif.

\- Hm… Mouais.

Gon fit le tour et se mit face à lui, son regard suppliant de petit chiot :

\- Kiruaaaaaa.

\- C'est la honte Gon de monter dans un truc pareil.

Gon joignit ses mains :

\- Allez, s'il te plaît, on va bien s'amuser.

Kirua se sentit fléchir, il savait que Gon allait insister, insister, insister, jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte. Mais quand même monter dans un truc pareil ? _« Le train de l'amour »._ Rien que le nom lui donnait envie de vomir. Gon appuya sa peluche lapin sur son nez :

\- Kirua s'il te plaît !

Kirua poussa un long soupir de désespoir :

\- Bon. D'accord.

Il regretta son choix dès qu'il fut assis dans cet énorme cœur. Ses joues ne voulaient plus se décolorer alors que Gon avait un sourire hyper satisfait. Kirua plaça ses mains sur son visage pour se cacher, c'était trop la honte. Il eut des frissons d'horreur en entendant des filles les pointer du doigt et s'écrier :

\- Regarde ! Ils soooont troooop mignons.

Kirua n'allait pas survivre à une telle humiliation. Gon passa son bras autour de ses épaules et se pencha vers lui :

\- Eh ! Elles parlent de nous.

Kirua le repoussa brusquement et lui jeta un regard assassin :

\- C'est ta faute ça !

Gon eut un petit rire à la fois gêné et amusé :

\- Calme-toi Kirua, c'est qu'un manège.

Le manège était atroce du début à la fin. Il y avait des cœurs absolument partout, une petite musique romantique, des lumières roses et rouges et des confettis. Le couple devant eux roucoulait, le couple derrière eux roucoulait. Le cœur de Kirua n'allait pas tenir le choc et ce fut pire quand Gon s'approche de lui pour imiter les autres.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Murmura Kirua.

\- Je me rapproche de toi, expliqua Gon de sa voix la plus forte.

Kirua posa sa main sur sa bouche :

\- Moins fort abruti.

Gon leva ses yeux vers lui, puis il enroula ses bras autour de son corps et se colla contre Kirua. Le garçon aux cheveux blanc cessa de respirer, son visage devint rouge, et son cœur se mit à battre trop vite. Il aurait aimé s'échapper, mais Gon le tenait fermement. C'était ça un rendez-vous alors ? Être dans une situation aussi gênante dans un train humiliant avec la personne qu'on aimait plus que sa propre vie ? Gon frotta sa joue contre son épaule, il avait l'air vraiment heureux et super bien. C'était lui, Kirua, qui lui faisait cet effet ?

\- Gon… On est un peu… Trop proche…

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

\- C'est… C'est gênant…

Gon se recula un peu et Kirua retrouva sa respiration. Gon prit doucement sa main et emmêla leurs doigts :

\- Ça te va comme ça ?

Les joues de Kirua chauffaient mais il acquiesça :

\- Hm.

Gon émit un petit rire et garda sa main dans la sienne :

\- En fait Kirua, tu es plutôt timide.

Les cheveux de Kirua se dressèrent sur sa tête, pourquoi fallait-il que Gon dise des choses aussi embarrassantes ?

\- Non, marmonna-t-il en tournant la tête.

Des cœurs, des cœurs partout. Il poussa un soupir de désespoir et sentit Gon serrer plus fort ses doigts. Même si cette situation était le comble de la gêne, il y avait quand même des bons côtés. Kirua regarda à nouveau Gon qui lui souriait et se sentit fondre, ses lèvres s'étirèrent doucement à son tour. Ce train était bien plus sympa quand on se perdait dans les yeux noisettes de Gon.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à destination et Kirua sauta presque du wagon, relâchant la main de Gon, il enfonça les siennes dans ses poches.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Demanda-t-il. T'as intérêt de pas choisir un truc aussi ridicule.

Gon pointa la grande roue du doigt :

\- Ça !

Kirua accepta. Ils montèrent dans le manège face à face et Kirua regarda par la vitre la cabine qui montait et la vue qui semblait s'agrandir. Gon s'émerveilla, collant son visage contre le carreau, la bouche grande ouverte. Quand ils arrivèrent tout en haut, il se calma un peu et se tourna vers Kirua :

\- Je suis trop content d'être avec toi, c'est beaucoup plus amusant à deux.

Kirua acquiesça et Gon vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. L'adolescent n'avait peut-être jamais été en rendez-vous et n'était jamais monté dans un manège jusqu'à aujourd'hui, n'empêche qu'il avait eu la télé et connaissait un peu les clichés romantiques. Il se mit à paniquer, du coup.

\- Tu sais, j'ai été vraiment heureux quand tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais, annonça Gon.

Et il avait raison de paniquer.

\- Ah…

\- Oui. Je crois que j'avais jamais été aussi heureux avant.

Les joues de Kirua chauffèrent à nouveau. S'il avait pu, il se serait jeté hors de la cabine. Mais il se retrouvait piégé avec Gon et ses paroles tellement sincères qui le touchaient et le gênaient à la fois. Gon ne passait pas par quatre chemins pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait, il était direct et droit et c'était une qualité chez lui, mais Kirua avait du mal à le gérer. Lui, c'était plutôt un menteur, il prenait des détours et il ne disait pas toujours le fond de sa pensée. Gon sortit le lapin de sa poche et le fit bouger puis pris une petite voix et dit :

\- Merci Kirua.

Kirua resta figé et quand Gon se rapprocha de lui, il ferma les yeux, persuadé qu'il allait l'embrasser. Quand il les rouvrit, aucune lèvre ne s'était posée sur les siennes mais Gon lui souriait. Kirua baissa les yeux sur son torse pour regarder la chaîne qu'avait attaché Gon autour de son cou. Au bout il y avait un pendentif en forme d'éclair.

\- J'ai pensé à toi quand je l'ai vu, alors… Je… Ben…

C'était la première fois que Kirua voyait Gon gêné, c'était à son tour d'avoir les joues rouges et de sembler mal à l'aise. Kirua se sentit sourire :

\- Il est parfait Gon, merci.

La bouche de Kirua se posa sur la joue de Gon qui rougit encore plus. Il le prit dans ses bras. Il aurait voulu pouvoir lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. À quel point Kirua était heureux d'être avec lui, combien il s'amusait en sa présence, comme il voulait rester avec lui pour toujours si c'était possible, et surtout à quel point il l'aimait. Il se demandait si Gon le savait. Il n'était peut-être pas capable de lui exprimer avec les mots, mais il pouvait le montrer avec des gestes. Peut-être. Il se recula, appuya ses mains sur les épaules de Gon et se rapprocha de sa bouche.

\- Vous êtes arrivés, vous devez descendre du manège.

Kirua sursauta, se recula à quatre mètres de Gon et bondit hors de la cabine. L'autre garçon se mit à rire et le suivit. Kirua enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et avança droit devant lui, Gon prit l'air malicieux, lui courut après et tira sur son poignet, pour attraper ses doigts et les mêler aux siens.

\- Viens, j'ai un dernier endroit où t'emmener.

Gon entraîna Kirua avec lui, leurs mains liées et Kirua se laissa faire.

Ils sortirent de la ville pour monter sur un arbre en pleine forêt et assis sur une branche, ils admirèrent le coucher de soleil. Gon tenait toujours la main de Kirua dans la sienne.

\- Tu as passé une bonne journée ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, répondit Kirua.

Gon sourit et tourna son visage vers lui. Kirua remua ses jambes dans le vide :

\- C'était mon premier rendez-vous, dit-il, je ne suis pas sûr de m'y être pris correctement.

Gon s'en amusa :

\- Il n'y a pas de bonnes façons de s'y prendre pour un rendez-vous.

\- Mais toi tu t'y connais et…

Gon se pencha vers lui et le coupa en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Kirua oubliait de quoi ils parlaient et ferma les yeux. Quand Gon se recula, il lui dit :

\- C'était peut-être pas mon premier rendez-vous, mais c'est celui que j'ai préféré.

Kirua resta sans rien dire et sans bouger. Gon murmura :

\- On en fera d'autres ?

Le Zoldik hocha doucement la tête, alors que le sourire de Gon s'agrandissait. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent à nouveau et Kirua passa son bras autour de l'autre garçon. S'embrassant sous le soleil couchant, comme dans n'importe quelle film romantique stupide. Une fin parfaite pour un rendez-vous…

Fin.

L'autatrice : cette fic commence à dater un petit peu et j'ai eu la flemme de la poster avant. Donc je me lance enfin. J'avais dans l'idée d'imaginer un premier rendez-vous avec ces deux-là et ça a donné ça. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez.


End file.
